


A Loving Heart

by Space_Violets



Series: When skys are Grey [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two boys in love, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: A snapshot into Spencer's life a few months after meeting Grey, his now boyfriend. Is a sequel to 'First Dates' but can be read as a stand alone fic. Mostly fluff!“Grey, I think you’ve been holding out on us. He’s handsome, smart, and way out of your league.” Spencer blushed as Grey grabbed his hand.“Hey, don’t get any ideas. I’m not letting this one go anytime soon.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When skys are Grey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	A Loving Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after 'First Dates' and about four months before 'Don't ask, don't tell'. The rest of the series will take place after 'Don't ask, don't tell' but I wanted to write a fluffy look into their relationship first.

“Good morning genius.” Grey muttered sleepily. Spencer smiled, his eyes still closed. 

“How did you know I was awake?” He groaned. “I haven’t opened my eyes yet.” Grey laughed and ran a hand through Spencer’s hair. 

“It may have only been a few months, but I know you pretty well. Including when you pretend to be asleep because you don’t want to get up.” Spencer blushed slightly at his boyfriend’s words, opening his eyes to see the other man only a few inches from his face. “There he is.” Grey whispered, grabbing Spencer’s face and planting a soft kiss on his mouth. 

“If that’s my reward then maybe I’ll open my eyes sooner next time.” Spencer said, pulling Grey into another kiss. Grey smiled into the kiss, eventually breaking apart to get out of bed. 

“I don’t need to head to my studio until this afternoon. You still have the day off?” Spencer grabbed his phone and nodded, seeing that he didn’t have any texts or missed calls from his team. Grey smiled again, “Good. I’ll make breakfast… if I can remember where you keep your pots and pans.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come help you.” Grey gave him a concerned look, causing Spencer to roll his eyes. “And I promise I won’t actually touch the food.” 

“Deal.” Grey smiled, grabbing Spencer’s hand and pulling him out of bed. 

*** 

“I have to leave soon to finish that piece I’m working on but…” Grey stalled, causing Spencer to move from his position cuddled against Grey on the couch, so he could look him in the eyes. 

“Everything okay?” He asked. The other man nodded. 

“Yeah of course. I just wanted to ask you something.” Grey paused, swallowing. “My department head is hosting a get together next weekend for all the professors to celebrate Spring semester ending. And we can bring our significant others so I was wondering...if I could bring you?” Spencer flushed, his eyes going wide. 

“Really?” 

“Of course. I know I only teach part time to pay the bills but I’ve made a few friends in my department and I want them to meet you. I know we haven’t been together that long but… you’re important to me. So important to me.” 

“Yes. I mean I can’t promise anything because you know with my job, sometimes the serial killers don’t exactly work with my schedule but-” His nervous rambling was cut off by Grey kissing him. 

“Sorry, I told you I would never cut off your rambling with a kiss but I’m just so happy Spencer. Thank you. I’m so excited.” 

“Me too. I mean, I’m also freaking out because I’ve never met a partner’s friends before but I’m sure I’ll be okay.” Grey kissed his forehead. 

“They don’t bite, I promise. I have to head to the studio to finish that piece but we’ll talk later okay?” 

“Send me a picture when you finish it.” 

“See you later baby.” Grey kissed him one more time before heading out the door. 

*** 

“... and this is my boyfriend, Spencer Reid.” Spencer waved his hand awkwardly at the three people in front of him. The woman in front of him, Katie, squealed causing Spencer to jump back in surprise. 

“Grey has told us so much about you but I never expected you to be this handsome too.” Spencer blushed as the woman continued. “He said you work for the FBI, what do you do there?” 

“I’m a profiler for the behavioral analysis unit. I um- I use psychology to help catch serial killers.” 

A middle aged man, Tom, spoke next. “Grey mentioned you have a Doctorate. Is it in psychology?” Spencer shook his head. 

“No, my undergrad was in psychology and sociology. I have doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. Originally I worked in research and forensics until I was recruited for my current position.” 

The last man in the group, Eric, raised his eyebrows. “Grey, I think you’ve been holding out on us. He’s handsome, smart, and way out of your league.” Spencer blushed as Grey grabbed his hand. 

“Hey, don’t get any ideas. I’m not letting this one go anytime soon.” Spencer smiled until his phone buzzed in his pocket a few seconds later. Garcia’s photo flashed on his screen. 

“It’s work, I’ll be right back.” He told the group before heading to a corner of the backyard that was empty of people. “Hey, Garcia. We got a case?” 

“I’m sorry, my boy genius. I know it’s Saturday night but we’re needed as soon as possible. We’ve got a missing kid and an unsub who we believe has killed three children in the past two years“ 

“No worries, have you called Morgan yet?” 

“No, why?” 

“I’m in his area at a… party.” He winced, knowing Garcia would force him to tell her the details later. “Can you ask him to give me a ride when you call him? I’ll text him the address.” 

“Sure thing! Y'all are headed straight to the plane but I will be expecting you to tell me all about this party.” Spencer rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks Garcia.” He texted Morgan his address and rejoined his boyfriend and his friends. They were talking, or mostly complaining, about the students in their classes. 

“There’s my genius. Everything okay?” Grey asked him. Spencer shook his head. 

“I have a case and have to head to the airport. It’s a missing kid so time is of the essence.”

“You need a ride?” He asked. 

“No, my coworker lives pretty close to here. He’s gonna give me a lift, but thank you.” He turned to the rest of the group. “It was really nice to meet all of you.” 

“Let me talk to you a second before you leave?” Greyson asked. Spencer nodded and headed to the same empty corner of the backyard. Grey brushed a lock of Spencer’s hair behind his ear. “I know I shouldn’t worry about you but I always will. Be safe, okay?” Spencer nodded, feeling his phone vibrate. Morgan was calling. 

“My ride's here. I need to go. I’ll call you as soon as I have a chance. Thank you for inviting me here tonight, Grey. It was nice meeting your friends.” Grey nodded and pulled him into a quick kiss. 

“There’s something I need to tell you Spencer, and maybe it's not the best time but-” He took a deep breath. “I love you. Come home to me.” Spencer nodded and pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you too.” He whispered into the other man’s ear. 


End file.
